1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact fluorescent lampholder(CFLH in short), particularly to one having a special structure of combination by inserting and hooking for convenience of assembly, maintenance and repair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional CFLH has a base to be directly fixed at a place where a CFL is installed, for example, under a ceiling plate, so a user holds a CFL and inserts it into a hole of a CFLH with much attention. Generally speaking, the conventional CFLH is fixedly assembled, impossible to be taken apart without breaking it or losing its function. So a consumer is not able to check or repair it by taking it apart in case of need, only able to replace a CFL. Moreover, the CFLH is located mostly at a high place, not to be lowered down a little in replacing an old CFL with a new one, very inconvenient to handle.